The present invention relates to construction tools and, more particularly, to a device for precisely marking spaced-apart points along a particular workpiece at desired and standardized intervals.
For craftsmen and artists, when marking a point on a workpiece or otherwise demarking a location for a through hole, current devices cannot repeatedly demark a plurality of visible, precise marks at predetermined intervals. Typically, the current devices or techniques require each of the plurality of desired marks to be demarked one at a time. Such sequential demarcation invites error in the form of unwanted displacement of the device and human error between marks. Moreover, current devices' “guide mechanism” for the placement of the marks is merely a hole formed in a template, and so there is nothing else for ensuring that the marks are located precisely at the center of such holes. Therefore the current devices and techniques lack useful precision.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device for precisely marking spaced-apart points along particular workpiece at desired and standardized intervals.